The foregoing prior art patents relate generally to oscillatory saws but none of them utilize multi-lobe cams having an uneven number of lobes in excess of two and where opposed cam follower bearings engage concurrently a lobe and an area of the cam intermediate pair of lobes. The prior art being related to relatively complicated structures as well as those which are of relatively low oscillatory frequency when in operation and consequently the prior art devices are relatively bulky as compared to that of the present invention. Many of the prior art structures involve a pair of blades serving generally in a manner of a clipper arrangement, the blades being operable in opposite directions by separate single lobe cams disposed 180.degree. relative to each other.